1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support unit for a microfluidic system, in which a hollow filament is laid on and fixed to a support to have a predetermined shape, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In chemical and biochemical fields, studies have advanced to miniaturization of reaction systems and analyzers that use microelectromechanical systems (MEMS). In conventional research and development, there is a micron-scale machine element (referred to as “micromachine” hereinafter) having a single function as a micromotor or micropump.
In order to conduct an intended chemical reaction or chemical analysis, it is necessary to combine a plurality of various micromachine parts together and systemize them. A complete form of such system is referred to by such names as micro reactor system, or micro total analysis system (μTAS). Usually, micromachines are formed on a silicon chip by applying a semiconductor manufacturing process. In principle, it is possible to form (integrate) a plurality of elements on one chip systemizing them, and efforts have been made in fact toward this operation. However, the fabrication process of the system is complicated, and it is assumed difficult to manufacture the system at a mass production level. A chip substrate (referred to as nanoreactor hereinafter), where a groove is formed as a flow channel by etching or the like at a predetermined position in a silicon substrate, has been suggested as a method of connecting a plurality of micromachines to form a fluidic circuit (system). This method has an advantage in that manufacturing of the system is far easier than manufacturing of the system in the aforementioned method of integration. However, a cross-sectional area of the flow channel is small, and interface resistance between a fluid and the side surface of the groove is large. Thus, under the present circumstances, the maximum length of the flow channel is not more than millimeters, and, in synthetic reactions and chemical reactions that are actually conducted, the number of steps and the amount of a fluid for reaction and analysis are limited.
However, the fabrication process of the system is complicated, and it is assumed difficult to manufacture the system at a mass production level. Therefore, in recent years, a chip substrate, where a groove is formed as a flow channel by etching or the like at a predetermined position in a silicon substrate, has been suggested as a method of connecting a plurality of micromachines to form a fluidic circuit. This method has an advantage in that manufacturing of the system is far easier than manufacturing of the system in the aforementioned method of integration. However, on the other hand, this method has a problem in that a cross-sectional area of the flow channel is small, and interface resistance between a fluid and the side surface of the groove is large. Thus, under the present circumstances, the maximum length of the flow channel is not more than millimeters, and, in synthetic reactions and chemical reactions that are actually conducted, the number of steps and the amount of a fluid for reaction and analysis are limited.